The present application relates to data storage apparatuses, power control methods, and communication apparatuses, and, in particular, to a data storage apparatus, power control method, and communication apparatus for physically improving tamper proofness.
In recent years, apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-56439) in which data stored in a memory can be protected by providing a monitoring circuit for monitoring a tampering action such as opening and destruction of a housing have come into widespread use.
Such apparatuses may each include a backup power supply, such as a battery, for the monitoring circuit so that the tampering action can be monitored even if a main power supply is in an OFF state.
When the backup power supply is provided for the monitoring circuit, there is a possibility that, after removing the backup power supply to stop the operation of the monitoring circuit, data may be intercepted and tampered with.